


Happy Halloween!

by magicianparrish



Series: Parenthood Shenanigans [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Happy Halloween!, M/M, and cute family coordinated costumes, have some fluff about future families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish
Summary: The Parrish/Lynch family and the Sargent/Gansey families go trick or treating in family coordinated cheesy costumes. Super fluffy.





	Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a tiny thing for Halloween! I mostly wrote this to humor myself, and my thought of these losers and their future families dressing up in cute family coordinated costumes. I hope you all enjoy this cute ficlet! 
> 
> This is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Halloween altered between the Sargent-Gansey’s and the Parrish-Lynch’s

every year. It also depended on what day Halloween fell during the week. The two families lived an hour away from each other, one living in Maryland and the other in Virginia, but both in the metropolitan area of D.C. This year it was at Ronan and Adam’s house. 

Adam and Ronan had decided to give the choice of costume coordination to the kids again this year. Adam had been a little worried they’d chose something horribly embarrassing, given that the three of the kids seemed to have no shame whatsoever. Ronan had scoffed at his husband's lack of faith in their kids. But he did understand why he’d have that hesitation, the kids had made Ronan and Adam dress up as characters from  _ Despicable Me _ last year, and they the minions. But much to both of their relief, more so Adam’s, the kids had decided to go with an overdone, but a classic theme of  _ Star Wars _ . 

That was a month ago. Ronan had spent the last month re-watching the movies, (for his own enjoyment, of course), but to also look at all the costumes he had to dream up for everyone. He wasn’t going to buy some stupid store-bought costume when he had the ability to dream up authentic looking costumes complete with blasters (that don’t shoot, he wouldn’t trust a ten-year-old with that) and some badass lightsabers (also not real). He had also caught Adam sneaking glances when he worked, and Ronan had seen a paused video on how to braid hair in different ways on his computer once, which made Ronan smirk. 

Adam had also been growing out his facial hair for the event of Halloween. Ronan had been surprised his husband had the ability since he’d never showed any sign of being able to when they were younger. It just seemed poor Gansey was the only one of his friends who couldn’t. Ronan found he actually loved seeing Adam with facial hair; it churned something hot in his gut whenever he saw it, and better yet when he was able to feel it on his own face and body at night. 

The front door opened, and Adam stepped through it. He dropped his work bag on the floor and toed his shoes off before pushing it against the wall. He ran a hand through his hair, which was also a little shaggy, and Ronan didn’t think it had to do with the costume, and more to do with Adam’s forgetfulness. Ronan walked up to Adam and they exchanged a quick kiss in greeting. 

“You better get your ass ready, Parrish. Gansey and Blue will be here soon,” Ronan said. 

Adam rolled his eyes but he had a smile on his face. “What a nice greeting. Where’re the kiddos at?” 

“Holed up in their rooms doing homework. Or probably getting dressed in costume. The boys were hopped up on candy from school when they got home,” Ronan responded. 

Adam let out a breathy laugh. He started up the stairs to their room, and Ronan followed him up. “Well, if they were high on sugar, they’re more likely passed out. You’d better check on them while I shower.” 

With that Adam stepped into their bathroom, leaving Ronan to go check on the kids. He walked down the hallway and gently knocked on the twins bedroom. He opened the door to see both Rian and Shea sleeping on top of their homework on the floor. Shea was drooling all over his paper with multiplication times tables on it. Ronan squatted down, and gently nudged the two of them. At the same time, the boys shot up their eyes wide. Ronan smirked at them. 

“Too tired to go trick or treating tonight?” he teased. 

Shea shook his head, blue eyes widening. “No! We didn’t mean to fall asleep!” 

Rian shook his head in agreement. “Yeah, we’re not too tired to go trick or treating!” He then stood up and ran to the closet. “We’ll get ready now!” 

Ronan stood up himself and made his way back to the door, as both boys scrambled around their room for their costumes. “Okay, well, be down in twenty minutes. I’m making dinner before we go out. Be in costume!” 

He went to the next room down and peeked in. Anna was playing with her dolls, talking through them having a conversation. In the middle of her room was her homework abandoned, and half done. 

“Anna,” Ronan said. She turned around towards Ronan, and she let out a toothy smile. 

“Hi, Papa.” 

Ronan nodded his head to the pile of papers on the floor. “How’s the homework going?” he asked. 

Anna had continued to shift her playset around to whatever her desires were. She nodded her head. “It’s going good.” She didn’t sound too worried. 

“Did you finish all of it? You know that’s the rule Daddy had set up before we go trick or treating.” 

She let out a sigh and put her dolls down and turned around to face him. Her lips were pursed together and she looked disdainfully at the pile of papers. “I started, but I don’t understand the problems.” 

“What kind of problems are they, bunny?” He hoped they weren’t math. That is where Adam came in handy. 

Anna crawled over to her abandoned homework and lifted a sheet to his face. It was on the water cycle. That he could do. Ronan sat down next to her and she put the paper back on the floor. 

“What has you confused?” he asked. 

She explained what she didn’t understand, and Ronan helped her get to the answers accordingly, by explaining it to her in terms she’d understand. Soon the sheet was done, in her messy handwriting, and she looked relieved. Ronan watched as she looked through her folder and found she had no other homework for the night. Ronan leaned in and kissed her head before standing back up. 

“Okay, bunny, go get dressed. We’ll help with your hair later.” 

By the time Ronan got back to his room, Adam was already out of the shower. He had a towel slung low on his hips, giving Ronan a nice view. He was toweling his hair dry, and let it hang over his face. Adam noticed and smirked. 

“Guess we better get ready then,” Adam said as he dropped his towel. Ronan felt heat flood to his face, even after so many years of being together. Ronan loved that Adam felt comfortable enough to strip completely naked in front of him, but at the same time, he hated it because of the reaction it elicits out of Ronan every single time. 

He watched as Adam pulled on a clean pair of boxers and walked into their closet. When he emerged he had both his costume and Ronan’s in his hand. He tossed Ronan’s over to him and patted him on the shoulder. 

“I love when you ogle at me, but we do have to get ready. We have a lot to do before we actually leave.” 

Ronan shook his head to clear himself of the haze he had been in. He stripped out of his day to day clothes and started to put on the various layers that went into dressing up as a Jedi. While his costume was layers of dark fabric, Adam’s was cream and beige colored. Adam went into the bathroom and came out with a lipliner that they had borrowed from Blue, so Adam could draw the scar over Ronan’s right eye. Adam’s hand gently went over his face, and he seemed satisfied with his handiwork. He then ran a hand through Ronan’s hair that was grown out, messing with it. 

“Now you look like a perfect Anakin Skywalker. You even have the brooding face down to a tee,” Adam complimented.

Ronan shoved Adam’s head away with a roll of his eyes. “Okay ginger, you need to style your hair more accordingly to Obi-Wan from  _ Attack of the Clones _ . It’s too shaggy.” 

Adam scoffed, but let Ronan do whatever he needed to do with his hair. Once he was finished he looked happy with his work. They both went into the bathroom to check themselves out in the mirror. They looked amazing in Ronan’s humble opinion. 

“Now that we’ve transformed, we do still have to make dinner.” 

They walked out and downstairs. “You mean, I still have to make dinner. Your cooking’s shit, Parrish.” 

“That’s Kenobi to you, Skywalker,” Adam retorted but did not deny Ronan’s first claim. 

Ronan barked out a laugh as he started to take out all the ingredients to make dinner. Around fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. Ronan turned to watch as Adam ran over and opened it up. Ronan heard Adam let out a loud laugh as he stepped back to let the Sargent-Gansey family inside. 

“I’d never thought I’d see the day when Gansey was covered in body paint,” Adam said with amusement. 

Ronan had yet to see what the family was dressed up as, but hearing Adam’s comment spiked Ronan’s curiosity. Adam came into the kitchen, and Ronan turned around to see Blue dressed in a green dress and completely painted green, and her hair colored green too. Gansey followed after, and he was colored purple, with a black and white sweater on. Ronan felt his eyebrows arch up in surprise. 

“ _ Inside Out _ ?” Ronan asked, even though he knew that’s what they were. Anna made the family watch enough times that Ronan was sure he could recite every line from memory. 

Blue had her arms crossed. She was embodying Disgust perfectly, but she had a small smile forming at the corners of her lips. “The kids’ idea. We couldn’t say no.” 

“Well, I rather think Gansey’s color is purple. He looks good like that.” 

Gansey had his lips pinched as he looked at his purple hands. “I’m just afraid I won’t be able to get all this off by tomorrow morning. The students will have a field day if they noticed it.” 

“Yes, because college students who drag themselves literally out of bed in their pajamas for your 8 am will notice a splotch of purple instead of trying to survive their hangovers,” Blue chirped sarcastically. 

Gansey flapped his hand. “It’s not them I’m worried about. It’s the senior seminar class, they’re the ones who will rip me a new one.” 

Blue put a hand on his arm. She had a saccharine smile on her face. “Who cares.” 

“You’re really getting into character there Gansey,” Adam quipped as he came back into the kitchen. 

Gansey just pouted for a moment before he smiled again. Ronan heard footsteps thundering on the staircase, and soon six kids all came barrelling into the dining room-kitchen area, all in costumes. 

Anna was dressed in her Leia costume, the one from Hoth in _Empire Strikes Back_. She herself had insisted on that one, saying that the _A_ _New Hope_ one was too overused for her own liking and she wanted to dress as a different Leia. Rian was in his Luke Skywalker costume, the all black one from _Return of the Jedi_ , sans his lightsaber which is safely secured somewhere where Ronan and Adam could only get. And Shea was in the infamous Han Solo outfit and was strutting around with the swagger of Han. 

Gansey and Blue’s kids, like them, were also covered in full body paint. Jamie, their oldest was painted red, wearing a white dress up shirt and slacks. Briar the middle child was painted bright yellow, and her hair was bright blue with glitter in it, and wearing the green dress. Laurie the youngest, was blue, in a white sweater and blue leggings. They all looked excited, exhibiting Joy’s emotions. 

Anna ran over to Adam and sat on his lap. “Daddy you have to braid my hair like Leia’s now! Aunt Blue can help!” 

Blue sat down next to the two of them, and she took out bobby pins she seemed to have on hand with her and coached Adam through the complicated braid design that he weaved into Anna’s hair. 

A few minutes later, Ronan distributed all the food he made onto plates and set them on the table. Everyone sat down at a seat. “Eat up!” 

Everyone ate quickly, and when they were done, they put their dishes in the sink to be cleaned later. Ronan got up and grabbed the lightsabers and blasters from the hiding spot, as well as his camera. 

He distributed all the props to the proper people and handed off the camera to Blue. She took it with an eyebrow raised. 

“Don’t ruin it, Maggot,” was all Ronan said before he opened the screen door to the back porch and walked down the stairs to the open backyard. The sun was beginning to set. Everyone else followed Ronan’s lead. 

Rian had ignited his green lightsaber and was waving it around. Shea and Anna were blasting the air, running around. Ronan got the kids to chill for a moment, and he set up everyone to be in the proper position for the photo. Adam and Ronan were in the back since they were obviously much taller. Anna was in the middle and had her blaster pointing towards the camera. Rian had struck a pose with his lightsaber, one he obviously learned from the movies, and Shea was in a casual position with a smirk on his face. Adam and Ronan got into their own positions with their lightsabers. 

“Okay everyone stay still!” Blue called out as she put her eye through the peephole of the camera. She took a few, changing from a horizontal angle to a vertical a couple of times. Then when she was finished everyone broke out of their poses and Blue handed the camera off to Ronan again. “Our turn!”

The  _ Inside Out _ crew then got into their own position. Blue crossed her arms and pinched her face into disgust. Gansey didn’t have to try hard to look fearful, as Ronan bet he was still thinking about tomorrow. Laurie pouted and tilted her head down. Jamie tried to give his best angry face, but it just looked more annoyed on the boy who never lost his temper, which is ironic. And Briar was in the middle and stuck her hands up with a giant grin stretched across her face. Ronan snapped a few photos before they all went inside to get ready. 

By the time they were all out of the house, the sun had set. Ronan made sure to leave a bucket of candy out for potential trick or treaters and left a sign that said only two. Not that he really cared, but it was just common courtesy to do so. 

The two families walked down the road to where more houses started to emerge. As they went further into the neighborhood, more kids in costumes of all kinds showed up milling along the streets with their buckets and pillowcases and parents following along right behind. 

They let their kids run up the driveway of every house, knocking on the door loudly and shouting “Trick or treat!” to the person who opened the door. Other parents converged at the end of the driveway waiting for their kids as well. 

“Oh my God. You guys look so good!” a high pitched voice came. 

All four of them turned to the voice. Ronan had let suppress a groan and a roll of his eyes when he saw who it was. Marian Levy, the head of the PTA, and a thorn in both Ronan and Adam’s sides. She was dressed as Glinda the Good Witch, which Ronan almost scoffed at the irony. Adam let a small smile on his face, and Ronan could see it pained him to do. 

“Marian, nice to see you, as always,” Adam said slowly. 

She touched Adam’s arm, and he pulled away quickly. Marian didn’t seem all too bothered by it. “Wow, these are amazing looking. Where did you get them? This isn’t the Party City type, I can tell. Who made them for you? Was it Sarah Hendricks? Apparently, she’s been making everyone’s costumes.” 

Ronan could tell that she was going to go into a rant about the other mothers in the district, and at the same time shit on all of them. Mirian rolled her eyes and put a hand on her chest. 

“Of course I would never let her make a costume for my own kids.  _ I  _ made them myself, and I’d say they’re better than what Sarah Hendricks can do. She’s an amateur at best.” 

“Ronan here made the costumes actually,” Adam injected with a bit of ice in his tone. Miriam didn’t seem to pick up on it. Her brown eyes widened as she looked them up and down again. 

“Huh. I didn’t take him as the sewing kind.” Ronan could hear the undertones of what she meant. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Blue freeze and she stepped forward. Miriam noticed her for the first time. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there. Are you new in town, I don’t recognize you,” her eyes glanced at Gansey, “or your husband.” 

Blue pointed a finger. “We don’t live here, we’re just visiting our best friends’ family. And he’s not my husband.” 

Miriam looked scandalized and didn’t try to hide it. Gansey came up and wrapped his arm around Blue’s waist. “We’re not married, but we are partners.” 

The six kids started to run down the driveway. Adam turned and gave her his polite smile, but was glaring daggers at Miriam. “It’s nice to see you again. But I think you chose the wrong costume. You should be the Wicked Witch of the West instead.” 

They all left her speechless and had a good laugh as they made their way down the street. It made this Halloween the best one yet.  

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I hope you all enjoyed this, because I had a lot of fun writing this. And I saw a post on tumblr making the case for redhead Adam and it honest to God changed my entire life; thus I was like Adam as Obi-Wan Kenobi! Ronan as Anakin Skywalker! Hell yes!! And just imagine Gansey in body paint, please just humor me. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thanks everyone!


End file.
